


Dead Pine Needles

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [34]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Fundy waits in the forest, slowly losing hope.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Technoblade
Series: Identical Grins [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 16
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

It’s November eleventh when Fundy finally manages to gather the courage to enter the pine forest. Four days after Wilbur told him some of the worst directions he ever heard. Fundy becomes well acquainted with the forest. The smell of pine and decomposing leaves. The sound of wind rustling through the trees as they groan and sway. Each time there’s a little less hope. Maybe Wilbur was lying, maybe they aren’t here. The third time he comes it’s at night. Fundy collapses against a tree, settling in for another unsuccessful weight. It’s disturbing to listen to Schlatt plan his father’s execution day after day. Fundy can only make so many excuses as Schlatt’s supposed right hand man. 

Fundy’s ears perk up at the spongey crunch of layers of dead pine needles and twigs. He pushes himself to his feet and pulls out his axe. The eerie quiet seeps into Fundy’s bones and the wind howls. His tail flicks as he scans the dark forest.

“Why are you here?” A voice growls.

“W-Where are you?” Fundy calls into the pine.

“Answer the question,” The voice answers.

Fundy sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Wil- Wilbur sent me.”

Technoblade emerges from the shadows. He slowly circles Fundy who stiffens and holds himself tightly, heartbeat thrashing in his ears. Fundy’s not sure why he expected someone else. Tubbo with a hesitant outstretched hand, Tommy with his unthinking words, Niki with her warm smile, hell, even Quackity with his shifting eyes would’ve made Fundy far more comfortable. He’s not sure why he expected someone else, it makes sense that Techno is on their side. His face is half concealed with his mask, his expression hidden as he picks Fundy apart.

“What did he tell you?” Techno asks, finally coming to a stop in front of Fundy.

He looks away. “Go into the pine just beyond Manburg. Wait until you’re found. They can decide what to do with you,” Fundy recites. The soft words are burned into his memory alongside the image of Wilbur leaning against the wall covered in dirt. The way that bones pressed against pale skin and how the coated seemed far larger than before.

Technoblade huffs. “Why should I trust you?”

Fundy carefully opens his messenger bag and pulls out his leather bound diary. “Here,” He says and hands it to Techno. “Read this.”

Technoblade carefully grabs the diary and flicks through, skimming the pages. His expression is unreadable and time slowly ticks by until Techno snaps the book shut. “Come with me.”   
  
Fundy obediently follows Techno through the forest. Time continues to tick by and eventually they come to a stop. There is a small cliff made of dirt that Technoblade digs away. Fundy enters the small room and Techno packs the dirt back into a wall. He then leads Fundy down a series of staircases lit only by torches. No railings protect Fundy from a fall off the edge and he practically hugs the wall as he walks.

“Techno?” A small voice calls from a room.

Technoblade turns his head. “Go back to sleep, Tommy.”

Fundy watches Tommy roll his eyes before catching sight of him. “What’s  he doing here?”   


“I said go back to sleep,” Techno answers.

Fundy curls into himself and flicks his tail slightly. Tommy shuts the door and Techno turns back to Fundy.

“We’ll talk in the morning. Find an unoccupied place to sleep.”

He nods and scuttles away as Technoblade enters another room. Fundy peaks into several rooms to find other sleeping forms or unusable places. He carefully opens another and pauses. A makeshift desk is pressed against the wall, absolutely covered in papers. A L’manburg uniform is carelessly tossed on the floor. The covers of the bed are in complete disarray. A familiar beat up guitar leans against the wall. The room waits for it’s occupant to return, unaware of his current state. Just like everyone else in the ravine.

Fundy carefully shuts the door behind him. He can find somewhere else to sleep.


	2. Hey

Um, this is not what you expected. It's been months, I know. I'm probably abandoning this. No motivation. Kinda hate this now. Might even orphan it. Also ao3 is blocked on phone. But, I lost all of my work. Phone check. Everything is gone. I'm sorry. Plus I've been really really struggling emotionally. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very tired and should be working on schoolwork. I'll theoretically go do that now.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Hyperfixation Tumblr](https://maybetherefixations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
